Brotherly Love
by HistoryLights
Summary: Just a story for a friend with an interest in this particular couple


Brotherly Love

_This is the first in a mini-series about everybody's favorite messenger god!_

_summary: Hermes is tired of watching Apollo hurting himself falling in love with women who want nothing to do with him, so he asks Eros to find someone that will love Apollo for who he is totally and completely. Little does he know that the person Eros has chosen is none other than Hermes himself. Written for a friend who was curious about what this couple would be like.....also planning on doing several others with Hermes as well (yay Hermes gets to be a slut!) Oh and most of these stories are set in the contemporary._

_Warnings: yaoi and graphic lemons (if I can figure out how to write one!!))_

Chapter one: the request

Hermes, son of Zeus and Maia; messenger for the gods of Mount Olympus, was a fine looking man, with his light brown (nearly blonde) chin length hair that fell gracefully over one of his deep green eyes. He was lean; his muscles toned to a hardness not even the biggest body builder had accomplished, they had to be what with all the running around delivering messages he did for the gods and all and yet he was thin as well. He'd never really given much thought to his physical attributes, sure they helped to pick up women at the club his half-brother Dionysus owned but then again, they were _mortal _ women.

He didn't even have to try to make himself presentable anymore; just got out of bed in the morning, ran a brush through his hair pulled on whatever was clean and not too terribly wrinkled and reported to Zeus for his first mission of the day.

As he walked down the hall to his father and step-mother's rooms he paused outside the room of Apollo, the sun god and his younger half-brother. Even through the thick oak-wood door he could clearly hear two different voices inside. One, definitely male,was sobbing incoherently and the other, female, was crooning softly to her companion, "Apollo you barely knew her...."

"I know," his half-brother moaned tearfully. "but I still loved her." Hermes grimaced. He knew what the conversation was about. Apollo had been dumped once again by his latest crush. It seemed like it happened every decade. Apollo would find some random mortal girl or even a forest nymph and fall madly in love with her until she blatantly told him to buzz off. Then he would come home in brokenhearted tears seeking comfort from whoever was willing to give it at the time, Hermes could remember many a time when he himself had held the god while he cried.

He sighed in frustration. To be honest he was tired of it. Tired of the tears and the late nights trying to convince Apollo not to slaughter any villages or put out the sun for revenge. This was the last time, he swore on the River Styx that these would be the last tears of sadness that Apollo would cry. He would make sure of it.

~OLYMPUS RULZ~

He knocked on the door softly. If anyone ever found out he'd been here, he would never be able to show his face in the Olympus Council without getting laughed at again. But it was worth the risk to make his brother happy. He heard a rustle from behind the door and he swallowed. Or maybe the next time Apollo wanted to find a girlfriend he could just go down to earth with him and help him pick one out. Yes that was obviously the best choice. There was no need to go to extremes.

The door opened and Hermes found himself looking into the crystal clear blue eyes of his nephew, Eros, the god of love and lust. And Eros certainly looked the part of a love god with his light blonde hair that fell messily around his thin face . His body was lithe and limber; the perfect body for his sexual escapades. And if the fates were kind he would be the perfect god to find a woman for Apollo.

Eros smiled warmly at his uncle. "Well Uncle," he chimed. "this is a surprise. What brings you to my chambers so early in the morning?"

Hermes swallowed again louder than before. "I have a request." was all he said. Immediately there was a change in Eros' demeanor. His eyes lit up and a grin that could only be described as sinister spread across his boyish face. He opened his door fully to reveal a flawlessly clean spacious room that conveniently contained a large cherry oak desk and two office chairs. There were several tall white file cabinets standing behind the desk and mounted on the wall just above them was a medium sized red bow and a golden arrow. A computer sat whirring softly on the desk giving the whole room a sort of "office" feel to it.

"Please come in Uncle," Eros invited softly. He moved to one side of the open doorway and gestured toward one of the office chairs around the desk. "I hate to talk business out here in the hall." (A/N: incase you didn't read the summary; this story takes place in the contemporary aka the present day. That would be why Eros has a computer.)

Hermes stepped into the roomed and his nephew shut the door with a snap. He watched as Eros made his way slowly to the desk and sit down in the swivel chair behind it. He then gave his uncle a broad smile. "Please don't be nervous," he said jokingly. "I don't bite....hard....." Hermes smiled weakly, wondering how stupid he must have been to even _think _about asking Eros for help.

"Um I'm not actually here for me." he began and sat across from the younger god. Eros nodded still smiling cheerfully.

"That's okay I take requests for eveything. Whether it comes from the right person or not. It will find its way no matter who makes the request." he explained typing something on his computer keyboard. There was a noise from the computer and he gave a satisfied nod. He continued talking as he turned toward the file cabinets and pulled out a drawer labeled with the letter "H". "As long as you're not asking to kill or utterly maim someone because they stole your girlfriend I can do it. That revenge stuff is more Mom's area and I would rather stay the hell away from Mom's crap. It tends to get a little messy. Ah! There it is."

Eros pulled a manila folder and Hermes could clearly see his name written in an elegant script at the top. The file was immensely think. "What's that?" Hermes asked puzzled. Eros grinned.

"This, Mr. Promiscuous, is a record of every relationship you have been in and the children you had with each woman." He laughed at his uncles widened eyes. "Don't worry; yours is _nothing_ compared with Zeus'. I have a whole drawer dedicated to his record and it's still growing." Hermes nodded.

"But I told you that I'm not here for me," he said. "Why are you pulling _my_ file?" Eros waved the question aside. And pulled another paper from somewhere in his desk.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. Just some formality things. I am required to record everybody who comes for a visit in their record." He grabbed a pen from the cup on his desk that read: "ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE"

"Okay I need you to fill this request form out with your name and the person on whose behest you've come then we'll see what my new match maker program can cook up."

Hermes raised an eyebrow as he took the form and pen from his nephew. "Match maker program?" he asked. "When did you get that?" Eros shrugged.

"Microsoft's come along way since Zeus fathered Mr. Gates." was the only thing he revealed. Hermes decided he didn't really want to know after all and set about completing the request form.

It was incredibly generic. The same kind of form all offices have. For example the very first question read:

_What is your full name and the name of the person whose request you are presenting?_

Hermes sighed and filled in both his and Apollo's names. Most of the other questions fell along the same lines as the first but when he came to the final one his eyebrows rose in confusion.

"Eros," he asked. The god of love looked away from whatever he'd been working on at his computer. "What's an EIQ?" Eros smiled.

"Oh don't worry about that. I'll fill it out when we're done. Mom hasn't given me the new scores yet." Hermes wanted to ask when he had taken a test for Aphrodite but had a sneaking suspicion that Eros has said all that he was going to on the subject. He put the pen down and handed the paper over to his nephew. He watched as the younger deity read over the information.; his eyes unreadable themselves.

When he was done, a silence overtook the pair of them. Hermes cleared his throat uncomfortably. "So," he asked trying to fill the awkward silence. "Can you do it?"

Eros gave a heavy sigh. "Honestly," he admitted softly. " I really don't know. I've never seen a case even remotely similar to Apollo's in all my time doing this. It's almost like the fates have chosen him to be alone for all eternity!" Hermes felt his eyes widen in panic.

"But you will try won't you?!" he demanded frantically. "I don't think I could stand another night cleaning up after he takes revenge on some poor mortal who's cheated on him!" Eros sighed again.

"I'm not going to promise anything but give me a day or two and I'll see what I can do." he gave Hermes a pointed look. "You are aware of how much this is going to cost right?" Hermes nodded resolute now that Eros has said he would do. The two gods stood and shook hands.

"I'll come by tomorrow after I get done with running errands for Zeus and all the earth." Hermes said making his way to the door. "Thank you Eros, I think he needs this more than you could possibly know." He walked out the door and closed it behind him.

Eros sighed a third time and sat down heavily. If he wasn't a god himself he would have prayed that what he was about to do would work...

~OLYMPUS RULZ~

The next night Hermes raced toward Eros' room still wearing his winged helmet and sandals. He knocked his caduceus against the door anxiously. He hoped the god had been able to find someone. If he had to watch his half-brother mope around depressed for one more day he was going to commit suicide. Which wouldn't work of course but would still cause a substantial amount of pain.

The door opened and an exasperated Eros peered out. The love god's eyes widened the tiniest bit and Hermes was afraid that he was going to have to go ahead with his fake suicide plan. Then Eros smiled and beckoned him into the room silently. Hermes entered and was surprised to see that the neat little office space he had been in yesterday had been turned into a mass of chaotic piles and paper wads. Hermes looked to his nephew who just shrugged nonchalantly like it was something that happened everyday.

"So uh," Hermes began nervously. "What did you find?" Eros gave him a look that said, "ARE YOU REALLY SURE YOU WANT TO KNOW?" then sighed and walked to his desk. He took a blue pocket folder from the top of one of the piles.

"I tried every combination that was immortally possible; hence the mess; and these are the final results." He handed the folder to Hermes and just as the messenger was about to open it Eros stopped him.

"Um I would appreciate if you didn't read them here." he said. When Hermes asked him why he simply replied, "I would rather not see your expression."

Hermes nodded and started toward the door. Just as he was getting ready to close it Eros spoke again, "Oh and you know that mortal saying: 'DON'T KILL THE MESSENGER'? Just remember that it does apply to you as well...."

~OLYMPUS RULZ~

He sat down on his bed too excited to even change out of his work clothes. He still couldn't believe that Eros had done it. He was never going to make fun of the little bastard ever again if this worked. Apollo probably wouldn't either come to think about it.

He took a deep breath, envisioning a world with a happy sun god sitting next to a beautiful woman with an equally happy smile on her face, and opened the folder. What he saw stunned and shocked him into a stupor.

The person who was fated to love Apollo, god of prophecy, music, healing and the sun was none other than Hermes, the messenger god of Olympus.....

Chapter one/end ^_^


End file.
